hetalia_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaska's Adventure Part 1
Alaska's Adventure by Irina Umanskaya :D 'Part 1: Alaska and the bear' One day in the tall, yet snowy forest, little Alaska was walking and skipping lightly, holding some wood to heat her cabin and a red bucket fresh fish. Her curl bobbed up and down to every move and she was humming a long soft tune to herself. She was walking until she noticed a big brown bear, covered in scars; laying on floor and waiting to leave his spirit-ridden body. Yes, he was a bear spirit that was going through a afterlife. The little Alaskan girl dropped her things and ran to the hurt bear. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "Are you okay?" The bear gave her a loud groan and opened his mouth. "Go," he slurred. "Go away.." "Who?!" Alaska cried, comforting the bear gently. He didn't respond back and closed his eyes gently. He wasn't dead, though. "Let me help you," she said, grabbing his paw. "I won't hurt you!" The girl went close and picked him up! She carried the giant bear with her to her log cabin and opened the door. She placed him down on the warm wooden floor gently and ran to get some cotton, bandaids, and bandanas that Russia used to give her when she left him. "All right," she said, sitting on top of him and treating each wound. The bear watched as the girl gently wrapped the bandaid around his wounded arm. "Are you okay?" Alaska asked, biting the end. "Y-yes.." he mumbled, opening one eye. She got off him and started to take his left arm, which had a big scratch from a hunter's spear. She touched it and the scratch bled "OWW!!!" the bear roared and stomped on the floor, almost scaring the little girl. "I-I'm sorry," she said, rubbing it. "I'll be more gentle, okay?" She rubbed it with a wet cloth and wrapped it with some medical band-tape (whatever you call it :/) "There!" she cried, hopping off him with a giant flip. "Let me help you up." She pulled the bear up and gave him some fish to eat. "Thank you, child," he softly said, eagerly eating the fish. "Aw, it was nothing," She shyly said, looking at him. "Are you alone?" "Yes, sadly.." he said. "Hunting for food is quite hard here and migration is too much for my old self." "Aww, poor thing," she said. "I can take you in. You can be my bear spirit~!" "R-really...?" he stuttered, looking at her with his beady yet shining grey eyes. She jumped on his giant belly and giggled. "Yay~!" She screamed in delight and the bear hugged the living birds out of her. "Eek, I'm choking~!" she said. "Oops," he let go of his grip and blushed. "I'm Alaska, but you can call me Allison, for short~!" She said. "Oh," the bear said. "I don't have a name..." "Hmm," she said. "Then I will name you...Mr.Bear!" "Okay!!" he cheered. Alaska and the bear were playing in her cabin till' night came along. Alaska rested on Mr.Bear and covered her with some skins. "Goodnight, Mr.Bear..." she yawned, falling asleep. "Good night, Allison," he said, curling into a ball.